


In Wine, One Beholds the Heart of Another

by AngelaSnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 01:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaSnape/pseuds/AngelaSnape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After attending the opening of Severus Snape's new business venture, Harry Potter finally gets his shot at the Half Blood Prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Wine, One Beholds the Heart of Another

Friday. The end of another long week. Harry rolled up the parchment scroll he'd been reading and tucked it into the top drawer of his desk. He held out his hand, wordlessly Summoning his cloak on his way out the door, and waved his wand in the complex pattern that set his wards. 

Walking down the corridor toward Hermione's office, Harry pulled the postcard he'd received that morning out of his back pocket. One side showed a simple wineglass, filled two-thirds of the way with a dark, red wine. The other side was an invitation:

> Grand Opening  
>  Princely Wines  
>  Diagon Alley  
>  7 May, 2012  
>  1930h

So, Severus Snape, Hogwarts' Potions Master and one-time Headmaster, was now a vintner? Interesting career change, though Harry couldn't blame the man for wanting to do something a little less stress-inducing. Snape had spent very little time in the public eye in the past decade. He occasionally turned up at Ministry functions, but even those appearances had become more and more infrequent. 

Poking his head in Hermione's door, Harry waved the card at her. "Did you get one of these?"

Hermione nodded. "I think we all did. Ron and Neville both mentioned it at lunch. Are you going?"

"The week I've had, I could use a glass or two," replied Harry.

"D'you think there'll be cheese, too?" said Ron, arriving from his office on level two.

"Always thinking with your stomach, aren't you Ron?" 

"Neville!" Harry smiled. "Good to see you, mate. How's the flower business?"

"You know my shop is more than _just_ a flower business," retorted Neville, though from his smile, Harry could tell Neville knew he was joking.

" _I'm so glad we're all still friends_ ," thought Harry. They'd weathered a lot, the four of them, from rebuilding Hogwarts to failed romances to career changes. Fifteen years...

"So, who's ready for a wine-tasting?" asked Hermione, breaking through Harry's reverie even as she quickly packed up her desk and gathered her cloak and bag. As they headed for the lifts, Harry felt his mood improve considerably. He was looking forward to seeing Snape again.

*****

After years as Hogwarts' Potions Master, leading a double life serving both Albus Dumbledore and Lord Voldemort, Severus Snape was finally doing something for himself. Upon his recovery from Nagini's bite, Severus had assisted Minerva with the rebuilding as much as he'd been able, and had hired and trained his successor, an American witch named Jennifer Evans. Only then had Severus felt free to live his life for himself.

Severus had travelled a little, visiting the Amazon rainforest and the Himalayas and several points in between. For many years, he'd operated an owl-order potions business, crafting the potions that many witches and wizards lacked the skill to brew. But as the years passed, Severus found himself looking for something different, something _other_ than brewing.

A longtime oenophile, Severus took to the craft of winemaking with an enthusiasm he hadn't felt for brewing in years. He'd apprenticed at a vineyard in Pembrokeshire and eventually made arrangements to grow grapes in one of their fields. All along he'd planned to keep his operation small, catering only to the Wizarding community. Which had led him to Diagon Alley, and Princely Wines. 

While he'd not kept contact with too many of his former colleagues, save Minerva, he'd invited the Hogwarts staff to the opening of his shop. He'd also selectively invited several of his former students. After all, he would require customers if his business venture were going to be a success.

Potter, in particular, could be a very lucrative customer. Even now, fifteen years since the war, many in the wizarding world would follow Harry Potter to the ends of the Earth. Severus hoped that included following him to Princely Wines.

*****

 Severus's gaze flicked over the faces of the witches and wizards who'd filled his store for the opening. Minerva waved cheerily at him from where she stood chatting with Poppy and Pomona. Filius was perched on a high stool, talking to Hagrid. Potter had been among the first to arrive, and was currently leaning against the sales counter. Even after all these years he was surrounded by the usual trio of Granger, Weasley and Longbottom.

"Welcome," began Severus. "Please allow me to take you through your first taste of a Princely wine. I want you to be able to fully appreciate the experience."

Severus held the stem of his wine glass, modelling what he expected the others to do. Then, he tipped it towards his nose.

"First, smell the wine. Let its bouquet fill your nostrils and tease your olfactory centre."

Severus smiled as they did just that, and chuckled when Potter nearly tipped the wine out all over his charcoal-grey robes.

"Next, a small sip," Severus continued. "Don't swallow. Just hold it in your mouth. Allow the wine to bathe every taste bud."

A moment later, when Severus was certain they couldn't wait a second longer, he directed them to swallow.

"That was incredible," said Potter. "May I have some more?"

"A clean finish and a craving for more, Mr Potter, is the mark of a good shiraz," said Severus, pouring out a proper serving this time. 

Once he'd made the rounds, emptying the bottle and another just like it, Severus Summoned a tray of cheeses - selected to perfectly accompany the wine, naturally.

"Gouda?" Severus offered, levitating the tray in front of himself as he made the rounds. "I think you'll find it complements the shiraz quite nicely."

*****

 When Snape offered around the cheese platter, Harry laughed at the hungry look on Ron's face. He'd been looking for the cheese since they'd arrived an hour ago. Harry selected a small wedge and took a bite. Snape was right. It tasted wonderful; creamy and delicious.

Once everyone had had a wedge of cheese, Snape made the rounds again, refilling their glasses with more of the wine they'd just tasted. Harry tipped the wine goblet to his lips, allowing the dark fluid to flow over his tongue. He tasted blackberries and cassis with an undertone of spice. Clove, perhaps. 

Harry had learnt a lot about cooking, living on his own. When he'd lived with the Dursleys it had been a chore, unwelcome and unsatisfying. However, Harry found that he quite enjoyed cooking for himself and his friends, particularly when he could experiment with flavours. He thought he might serve this wine the next time he made his beef stew...

"Enjoying yourself, Mr Potter?" Harry startled at the rich tones of Snape's voice, different since the snakebite, but still dead sexy. He hoped the flush that stained his cheeks would be attributed to the wine, not a physiological reaction to his former professor.

"Yes, sir. The wine is lovely - I was just thinking it would be the perfect complement to my beef stew."

"Indeed," said Snape, who turned on his heel in a way of reminded him of Hogwarts, though Harry thought he detected a hint of ... _something_ that he couldn't quite put his finger on. Not for the first time, Harry wondered about Snape's sexuality. He'd never been seen in public with a partner of any kind. 

Harry sipped at his wine until his glass was empty, and nibbled at some more cheese, including a sharp, aged cheddar that also went quite well with the shiraz. 

Refusing the dessert wine Snape circulated next, Harry said his goodbyes and made his way to the Leaky Cauldron, where he took the public Floo back to his flat in Camden Town. As much as he had wanted to stay, Harry had an early meeting with Minister Shacklebolt, and wanted to be clear-headed for it.

*****

Friday. Two weeks since the grand opening of Princely Wines and Severus was pleased with how many customers had frequented his shop. Many were his former students and colleagues, and word seemed to be spreading beyond that circle. Business was so steady that Severus was considering hiring a clerk, at least part time, so that he could spend enough time crafting his wines.

Severus headed for the cellar, where his testing facility was located. The fermentation vats and barrel storage were located near his cottage in Wales. During the week, Severus mostly slept in a room above his shop, but weekends found him returning to Pembrokeshire. Another reason to hire a clerk - Severus could actually take a full weekend, and still stay open Mondays if he could find someone he trusted to run the shop on his behalf. 

Today's sample was a chardonnay. Severus had added _Lactobacillus_ midway through the maturation process, so that malolactic fermentation would take away some of the sharpness of the wine. 

Decanting a sample into a crystal goblet, Severus swirled it around before inhaling the vapours, and finally taking a sip. Fruity, with a hint of butter, thanks to the _Lactobacillus_. Perfect.

The sound of a bell tinkling from above told Severus he had a customer. He performed a quick breath-freshening charm as he took the stairs back up to the shop.

A man dressed in Muggle clothing stood looking at the window display from inside the shop. From the messy shock of black hair, it could only be one person. "Mr Potter. How may I assist you?"

Potter startled when Severus spoke. "I didn't hear you come in, sir." His cheeks were flushed pink, as though he'd just come in from the cold. Which was odd, considering it was May, not January. Severus smirked as he contemplated the reasons for those pink cheeks.

"There is no need to call me sir, Mr Potter." Severus moved so that he was behind the counter, maintaining the relationship of shopkeeper and customer. And hiding the fact that his trousers had become rather snug as he'd imagined all sorts of naughty scenarios about the man standing in front of him.

"There's no need to call me 'mister', either," replied Potter, giving him a look that suggested that maybe, just maybe, the younger man would be interested to know that he'd been in the starring role of Severus' fantasies for many years. 

Severus acknowledged the fact with a curt nod before repeating, "How may I assist you?" _Can't get too friendly with him_ , thought Severus, guarding against the rejection he'd felt too many times in the past.

"I'm looking for a wine to serve with pasta," said Potter. Harry. 

"Depends on the pasta," said Severus. "If you're serving spaghetti with meat sauce, I'd recommend a chianti, but if you're serving angel hair with pesto, I'd recommend a merlot."

"I was thinking of fettuccine Alfredo." Harry grinned before continuing, "Less chance of tomato sauce stains if I go with a white sauce."

"You've figured it all out, haven't you?" 

"Maybe. So, what would you suggest with the Alfredo?" 

Severus paused for a moment and considered the almost-hopeful expression on Harry's face. "As a matter of fact, I was just testing a chardonnay that would be an excellent pairing for a cream-based sauce such as Alfredo."

"Sounds great!" Harry exclaimed. "I'll take two." 

The chardonnay hadn't been stocked on the store's shelves as of yet, so Severus returned to the cellar to fetch the bottles.

*****

While Snape went downstairs to get his wine, Harry took the opportunity to look more closely at the bottles on the shop's shelves. He located the shiraz he'd tasted at the opening two weeks ago, and decided to pick up a bottle of it as well. He still wanted to know how it would taste paired with his stew. Tamping down the nervousness in his stomach - it quivered as though it was made of gelatin - Harry decided that it was time. Time to ask Snape on a date.

"That will be 2 galleons, 8 sickles and 24 knuts," said Snape, startling Harry. 

_He always did seem to appear out of nowhere. Must be all those years as a spy_ , Harry thought.

Harry held up the bottle in his hand. "And for this?" 

"That brings your total to 3 galleons, 13 sickles and 7 knuts."

While Snape wrapped his purchase, Harry counted out the appropriate coins. "Here's three galleons and... fourteen sickles. Sorry, I haven't any knuts."

Counting out the bronze coins, Severus said, "The chardonnay is best served chilled to a temperature between ten and fifteen degrees Celsius. A chilling charm would be acceptable, but I'd recommend an ice bucket."

"Thanks. Um..." 

Harry could hear Snape's sigh of exasperation even before he said, "Surely by this stage of your life you'd be able to converse without verbal tics and space fillers like 'um', Mr Potter."

"Please, call me Harry."

"Do go on then, _Harry_." 

_Merlin, am I glad I'm the only customer here_. Harry's gut twisted just a little as he worked up the courage to continue. "I was wondering if you'd like to join me for dinner tomorrow?"

"What did you have in mind?" The look on Severus' face was a cross between amusement and... interest, Harry thought.

"I picked up a lovely cut of beef at the butcher's. I was thinking of making my beef stew."

"Hence the shiraz," observed Severus.

"So, is that a 'yes'?" 

Severus nodded, almost imperceptibly, and Harry felt his heart soar. He wrote his Floo coordinates on a slip of parchment, tucked his parcel under his arm, and left Princely Wines with a spring in his step.

*****

Saturday found Harry fussing over his flat, making everything _just right_ for Severus' visit. Harry's stomach felt like a flock of butterflies had taken up residence. Years ago, at Hogwarts, Harry had always put off his reaction to the man as a mirroring of the emotions he'd thought he'd seen in his professor's eyes. Some time after learning the true identity of the Half Blood Prince, and viewing his memories in Dumbledore's pensieve, Harry had realised how he really felt about Severus Snape. Not just obsessed, but quite possibly in love with the man. Still, it had taken many years and several failed relationships with both witches and wizards to bring Harry to this point in his life. And now, the man who took a starring role in Harry's fantasies was coming for dinner.

Harry put on oven mitts and removed the stew pot from the oven. He set it down on a trivet and lifted the lid. The scent of sage and onion filled Harry's nostrils and his mouth watered. Always a good sign. Using a fork, Harry removed a chunk of beef to test for doneness. It fell apart easily when he mashed it with the fork, so Harry set the oven to the 'keep warm' setting and returned the pot, covered, to the rack, leaving the door slightly ajar.

Finally, Harry prepared the topping. First garlic, one clove, was finely chopped and set aside. Then, a few sprigs of rosemary, and the zest of a lemon. Harry mixed them together in a small bowl, and set it aside. Just then, the mantel clock struck seven, and Harry's heart moved up into his throat. Severus was due to arrive in his Floo at any moment.

Harry felt like he was overheating, his cheeks burning again, as had been happening a lot lately. Running to the loo to splash water on his face, Harry didn't hear Severus' arrival.

*****

Severus checked his appearance in the hall mirror before stepping into his Floo. The green flames swirled around him as fireplace grates flew by almost too quickly to register them. Finally, he materialised in what he hoped was Harry's fireplace. He stepped out onto the hearthrug and brushed the soot from his shoulders before calling out.

"Potter?"

The only sound appeared to be running water from down the hall. Severus' mouth watered at the scent of the stew Harry had promised him. A home cooked meal was a very thoughtful first date, Severus thought. _My first date with Harry Potter._

As Harry had not yet made an appearance, Severus took the opportunity to examine the contents of his host's bookshelves. He always thought that a man's choice of reading materials told a lot about his character. Scanning the titles, Severus noted a mix of magical reference texts - perhaps Ms Granger had finally rubbed off on Potter - and Muggle mysteries. 

"Severus! I didn't hear you come in." Severus tucked the book in his hand back where he'd found it and turned to face Harry, who was handsome in navy trousers and a blue-green shirt that was open at the neck, revealing a few black hairs that Severus hoped he would have the opportunity to see more of, later.

"I heard the water running. I deduced that you were otherwise... occupied so I took the liberty of perusing your bookshelves."

When Harry smiled, his mouth was framed by creases that suggested it was a frequent event. "Find anything of interest?"

"Actually, I was surprised by the number of potions texts," remarked Severus dryly.

"I only have the one... but I suppose that's your point, isn't it?" Harry didn't appear to have been offended by Severus' comment. Severus decided that that was a good turn of events.

"The food is nearly ready," said Harry. "Would you like to join me in the kitchen? Otherwise, you're welcome to wait in here. See if anything else on my shelves surprises you."

Severus followed Harry into the kitchen, which was neatly kept and had all the mod cons he would expect to see in a Muggle home. Harry indicated that Severus should sit on a stool near the counter, and set about tossing the salad. When Harry bent to remove the stew from the oven, Severus had a lovely view of his host's arse, outlined nicely by the snug-fitting trousers he wore. When Harry bent a second time to close the oven, Severus wondered if he was putting on a show, since he could have easily used magic to perform the task.

Harry ladled out generous portions of the stew into bowls, and sprinkled some herbs on top. He carried the bowls to the dining table, and Severus followed with the salad and a loaf of crusty bread. 

"Did you chill the shiraz?" asked Severus.

"Only a little," replied Harry. "I don't like the taste of wine when it is too warm."

"The ideal temperature for serving a full-bodied red such as this is between fifteen and eighteen degrees Celsius." Severus cast a quick temperature-reading spell. "Seventeen-point-five degrees. Perfect." 

Harry's grin split his face and lit up his eyes. "Please, Severus, have a seat. I've been dying to see how this wine complements my stew."

"Hopefully your stew complements my wine," quipped Severus as he sat across from Harry. 

The table was set plainly, with woven place mats and a hurricane lantern. Harry poured out the wine and they ate their meal in companionable silence.

*****

Harry finished the last of his wine and set the goblet down on the table with a clink. The stew, judging by their empty bowls, was a success. "Are you ready for afters, Severus? I've a treacle tart that I picked up at the bakery this afternoon."

"Perhaps a little later," replied Severus. "I may have overindulged with that second helping of stew. It was delicious, by the way." 

Severus dabbed at the corners of his mouth, but somehow managed to miss a spot of gravy on his chin. Harry couldn't resist reaching across the table. 

"You missed a spot," Harry said, then he swiped at the offending sauce and started bringing his fingers to his mouth.

Severus' eyes glittered with something Harry hoped was desire. He grabbed Harry's wrist and stroked his thumb along its underside for a moment, then shifted a little and massaged the palm of Harry's hand. Harry's trousers - admittedly already a snug fit - suddenly felt too tight. 

Harry cleared his throat. "Um--"

"Eloquent as always," drawled Severus, though he didn't release Harry's wrist. "Am I going too fast for you, Potter?"

Harry laughed. "Hardly. I've been waiting sixteen years for a shot at the Half Blood Prince."

Standing, Harry tugged on Severus' hand, pulling him up out of his seat. Severus' free hand wound around Harry's waist, pulling him in close and bringing their hips into alignment. Harry moaned when he felt the pressure of Severus' erection against his belly.

Harry tilted his head up and brushed his lips against Severus'. Soft, and warm, Harry just had to have more. Cupping the back of Severus' neck, Harry kissed Severus, licking at the seam between his lips and groaning when those lips parted, allowing him entry. Harry tasted wine, sweet-tart and spicy, and something else that was pure Severus. 

Gasping for air, they broke apart. Harry was happy to note that Severus' chest was heaving as much as his own. 

"Bedroom's this way." Harry pointed with one hand, the other still firmly grasped by Severus' fingers. 

Later, as Harry lay, curled into Severus, he thought about how glad he was that he'd attended the opening. Not only had he learnt more about choosing the right wine - and how to taste it properly - but he'd finally got his prince.

**END**


End file.
